


scared and lonely

by spaceMaverick



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse, Short, there is no rape in this fic, vent fic, warning are referencing the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: She was obviously trying to tell him something, albeit in her own roundabout way she shared with Taako.





	scared and lonely

**Author's Note:**

> im havin a Bad Time so heres this unfinished thing that works okay the way it is  
also im sorry to the taaco twins for projecting all my trauma onto them and to the taz fandom for only producing sad content
> 
> song title is from scared by three days grace because im listening to that song right now

“Hey, Barry.”

Barry looked over. Lup was sitting on her bed, staring at nothing. He could see her flexing her calves over and over again- a nervous habit.

“Yes?”

“What if, hypothetically, someone… got hurt too young. And they ignored it. And it came back.”

“I’m gonna need more details than that,” Barry replied, trying to remain casual. Lup’s ears twitched. She was still looking down.

“Ten is really young, even for humans, right?” She started bouncing her leg.

“Sure.” Barry didn’t want to say anything that would scare her off from the conversation. She was obviously trying to tell him something, albeit in her own roundabout way she shared with Taako.

“Yeah. Yeah, it is. That was a dumb question, of course ten is- whatever.” She stopped herself, taking a breath. “Ten is too young to be alone.” It was a factual statement that held so much more when it came out of Lup’s mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked, tired of pretending this was a normal discussion.

Lup’s head snapped up to look at him. Her odd-eyed stare burned into him, making him shuffle uncomfortably. She kept staring at him as she said, “I shouldn’t have been around adults.”

Barry froze. Was she saying-? _What in the world has this woman gone through?_ He stammered out nonsense until he realized he had made his way over to her bed, standing next to her. “Lup, were you…”

“Was I what, Barry? Manipulated? Tricked into nasty shit? Was I _touched,_ Barry? I’ll let you call it what you want.” She spat her words out like poison. Then suddenly, she sighed and glanced at Barry, who was rightfully dumbfounded. “I’m- I’m sorry,” Lup breathed. She went back to staring into nothingness as Barry watched. “What if they didn’t deal with it how they should have?” She said. It took Barry a moment to remember her ‘hypothetical’ question in the beginning of their conversation. “What if they didn’t leave as soon as they were scared? What if they liked the attention? How would they be okay again, Barry? Is there something they could have just fucking done to fix it? Why didn’t I say no?” She stopped abruptly, realizing she had messed up her hypothetical. Barry sat down next to Lup and slowly leaned into her side.

“Nothing that happened was your fault,” he said.


End file.
